Parental guidance
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Stiles annonce à son père qu'il est bisexuel et ce n'était pas la partie la plus stressante de la soirée de John. Le fait que son fils sorte avec un homme plus vieux et que cet homme soit Derek Hale, ça c'était stressant !
1. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que ça va bien pour vous, qu'il fait beau (en tout cas c'est le cas par chez moi)**

 **On se retrouve pour une nouvelle trad mes loulous. Cette fois ci on part pour une fic à 4 chapitres avec comme personnage principal… roulement de tambours… le shérif Stilinski. Et oui je pouvais pas le laisser de côté trop longtemps.**

 **Mais c'est une trad un peu différente de d'habitude et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira (Lucette stresse)**

 **Donc cette fic est un canon à 4 chapitres écrit par MissAnnThropic qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à MissAnnThropic.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre.**

* * *

Stiles essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Ou de lui demander quelque chose. John n'en n'était pas sûr mais son fils étalait les signes classiques de 'j'essaye de trouver le courage de dire quelque chose'. Stiles était peut-être à six mois de la majorité mais les indices et les signaux qu'il essayait de lui montrer étaient les mêmes que ceux que Stiles avait quand il était enfant.

Des trucs tels que : regarder John comme un faucon pendant les dîners et les films juste pour détourner le regard quand John le prenait en train de le regarder. Le surveiller dans toute la maison, lancer des débuts de conversations aléatoires (encore plus aléatoires que la normale, même pour Stiles), comme s'il espérait que l'une de ces conversations pouvait devenir l'ouverture parfaite pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Ou entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce dans laquelle était John juste pour rester planter là à le regarder, avant qu'il ne perde son sang froid et qu'il ne sorte de la pièce sans rien dire.

Ca arrivait depuis deux jours maintenant et John était sur le point de coincer Stiles et de lui sortir quelques trucs d'interrogatoire de flic pour sortir quelque chose de lui, surtout pour ne plus voir Stiles faire ça à nouveau car c'était légèrement déchirant. La dernière fois qu'il avait hésité comme ça pendant des jours, c'était parce qu'il essayait de trouver le courage de demander si sa mère allait mourir.

S'il avait été un parent parfait, il aurait été un peu plus patient avec Stiles mais ce comportement rappelait à John Stilinski beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. Une partie irrationnelle de son cerveau était sûre que ça se terminerait avec un Stiles tremblant et sanglotant dans ses bras. Juste… non. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire ça à nouveau.

Donc il se retrouva déloyalement prit par le temps avec Stiles quand l'adolescent entra dans le salon pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui et resta planté là à l'observer avec la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sans un bruit. John reconnut qu'il perdit son sang froid.

« Stiles… crache le morceau »

Stiles sursauta comme s'il avait été prit en train de se faufiler hors de la maison et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure « Ouais alors je uh… je dois en quelque sorte te parler ? »

« Je m'en doutais » soupira John en éteignant la télévision et en faisant signe à Stiles de s'approcher un peu plus près. Stiles semblait terrifié et ça n'aidait pas dans la situation de John. Son coeur martelait dans sa poitrine et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Stiles ne pouvait perdre sa mère qu'une fois mais pourtant… ce moment était un cas classique de conditionnement. Tous les signaux externes hurlaient cette journée là. John pouvait entendre la petite voix de son fils dans sa tête 'Papa? Est-ce que maman va mourir ?'

Peu importe ce que c'était, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça. Ils étaient déjà passés par les pires moments de leurs vies ensemble. Peu importe ce qui dérangeait Stiles maintenant, ça serait sûrement une partie de plaisir comparé à la mort de Claudia.

Stiles se rapprocha de manière hésitante vers le fauteuil de son père, comme s'il était effrayé par ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

L'estomac de John se retourna. Il s'avança dans son fauteuil, prêt à se rapprocher de son fils si besoin était « Fiston, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, ouais… je vais juste… j'ai besoin de… » Stiles se tortillait comme pas possible, tripotant les manches de son sweat avec des doigts agités et piétinant le sol comme s'il allait se mettre à courir d'un moment à l'autre. Ses yeux étaient furtifs. John espérait que ce n'était pas les prémices d'une crise de panique.

Ca l'horrifiait de penser que Stiles était aussi effrayé de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Stiles » dit-il doucement en repoussant sa propre anxiété du scénario trop-familier-de-la-mort-de-Claudia et se focalisa sur son fils « Peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux me le dire »

« Et bien, tu dis ça maintenant mais tu seras peut-être pas aussi chaud une fois que tu sauras ce que c'est »

John fronça les sourcils et essaya d'imaginer la pire chose que Stiles pouvait éventuellement lui dire « Tu as assassiné quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux de Stiles se relevèrent brusquement, écarquillés et choqués « Quoi ? Non ! »

« Est-ce que tu as été complice d'un meurtre ? »

Stiles fit un son étranglé « Est-ce que j'ai… oh mon Dieu sérieux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi convaincu que je suis mêlé à un homicide ? »

John n'allait pas mentionner les raisons passées qui avaient fait qu'il avait eu peur que Stiles soit à ce niveau de problème. Il ne pensait pas que les ramener sur le tapis pourrait aider Stiles avec la chose qu'il essayait vraiment de lui dire. Et en plus c'était il y a un an. Les choses s'étaient calmées depuis. Pas autant que John l'aurait aimé, il était assez sûr que Stiles était toujours dans quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'il ne devrait l'être mais il était du moins plutôt certain que son fils ne traînait pas avec un gang de serial killer. Surtout parce que le décompte des corps avait sensiblement diminué dans le comté de Beacon. Un peu d'indulgence selon John.

« Je me prépare juste à chercher les pires possibilités des trucs qui rentrent dans le domaine du 'c'est pas si mauvais'. Maintenant revenons à la liste des désastres : est-ce que tu prends de la drogue ? » John ne le pensait pas, il était convaincu qu'il en aurait remarqué les signes si Stiles se droguait mais ils en étaient là. Alors autant demander.

« Je prends seulement ceux de la prescription que j'ai parce que je suis une catastrophe en tant qu'être humain » lança amèrement Stiles. Entre son TDAH, son anxiété et ses poussées récurrentes de dépression (les deux dernières ayant commencées après la mort de Claudia), Stiles était bien connu de la pharmacie locale.

Donc pas d'addiction au crack alors. C'était un soulagement « Est-ce que tu as mis une fille enceinte ? »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui oscillait entre l'hystérique et le surexcité « Non, définitivement non »

« Et bien, je suis sûr que peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne peut pas être aussi mauvais »

« Très bien » murmura Stiles de manière dubitative en mordillant le bout de l'ongle de son pouce de manière anxieuse et en fixant la télévision éteinte comme si elle pouvait lui offrir un salut magique. Comme s'il s'était décidé, Stiles baissa le bras et prit une profonde inspiration « Ok » Il se dirigea vers le canapé à côté du fauteuil et s'assit près de son père, son corps tendu par la méfiance. Ses genoux tressautaient de manière erratique et rapide comme s'il s'empêchait de sauter sur ses pieds et de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

John patienta. Il avait patienté aussi la première fois.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il était calme à propos de ça. John ne s'était jamais remis de la première fois où Stiles était venu à lui comme ça. Il espérait que la deuxième fois ne serait pas aussi déchirante.

« Papa… je… je… jevoisquelqu'un » Stiles sortit rapidement les derniers mot comme s'il avait peur que le dire lentement pouvait lui donner une chance de se dégonfler et de ne rien dire.

John cligna des yeux. Voir quelqu'un. huh. Honnêtement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles dise ça. Le fait est que Stiles ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de chance avec ses pairs. John aimait vraiment son fils mais il pouvait admettre que les qualités les plus fines de Stiles étaient dures à dénicher des fois. En dessous de toute cette maladresse, de toute cette anxiété et de tout ce sarcasme, il était une personne magnifique mais peu d'adolescents avaient la patience de creuser dans toute cette connerie que Stiles utilisait comme armure, pour les trouver.

« Oh » John se demandait ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. A quoi est-ce que Stiles s'attendait ? « Est-ce que c'est Lydia ? »

Stiles renifla « Non c'est pas Lydia. Elle est… ne te méprends pas, Lydia est une déesse parmi les mortels et elle va faire de grande choses dans la vie mais je suis passé à autre chose »

Ca méritait presque des félicitations. John savait depuis combien de temps et au combien intensément Stiles s'était accroché à cette fille. Une fille qui n'allait jamais apprécier Stiles comme il le méritait, s'ils étaient honnêtes. Il aimait assez bien la jeune Mlle Martin mais elle était bien trop obsédée par le fait d'être une fille populaire pour consacrer à Stiles des moments privilégiés, celui-ci étant en marge de la hiérarchie sociale du lycée (il était probablement destiné à rester là). Non pas que John aurait pu dire quelque chose comme ça à son fils alors qu'il avait encore un énorme béguin sur la blonde vénitienne. Il n'entendrait pas un mot négatif sur sa Lydia Martin adorée. Mais ce n'était pas le but de la conversation donc il laissa tomber.

« Est-ce que c'est une fille du lycée ? Je l'ai déjà rencontrée ? Ou est-ce que je connais sa famille ? » C'était la seule raison qui pouvait faire que Stiles soit tellement effrayé pour le lui dire. Peut-être que c'était la fille Carmichael. Joseph Carmichael avait été le principal adversaire de John lors de la dernière élection pour être shérif (1), alors ça pouvait être gênant si leurs enfants sortaient ensemble maintenant.

« Non papa c'est pas… » Stiles déglutit et tira sur la couture de l'accoudoir du canapé « C'est pas une fille »

Oh.

Oh.

« Un garçon ? »

Stiles hocha la tête sans rencontrer ses yeux.

Et bien. Ok. C'était aussi inattendu mais sûrement pas au même niveau que le meurtre ou l'abus de drogue. John n'avait jamais suspecté que Stiles puisse être gay (il avait idolâtré la fille Martin depuis toujours) mais il n'était pas en colère. John s'en fichait de l'orientation sexuelle de Stiles sauf qu'apparemment Stiles avait pensé que c'était un problème. Le fait que Stiles pense que son père puisse désapprouver était blessant et il ne pouvait pas comprendre où Stiles était allé chercher cette idée.

Puis John se rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles avait abordé le sujet avec lui.

« Oh zut » gémit John.

Stiles se raidit.

« Tu as essayé de me le dire avant » dit coupablement John « au Jungle cette nuit là. Tu as essayé de faire ton coming out il y a plus d'un an et je ne t'ai pas prit au sérieux. Merde. Pas étonnant que tu avais peur de me lui dire »

Stiles cligna des yeux en se direction, confus « Quoi ? Non c'était pas… j'veux dire, c'était pas exactement… »

« Stiles je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais sûr que tu te moquais de moi. Si j'avais sut pendant une seconde que tu étais sérieux alors je n'aurais pas fait la sourde oreille comme ça »

Stiles l'étudiait prudemment « Donc… ça te déranges pas ? Que j'aime les hommes ? »

« Non, Stiles. C'est pas un problème pour moi que tu sois attiré par les hommes ou les femmes… »

« Les deux. Um. Juste pour info. Je suis attiré par les deux »

« D'accord. Et bien c'est bon aussi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu sois aimé » John s'arrêta « Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? »

Stiles rougit « Et bien, c'est tout neuf donc on n'a pas vraiment eu ce gros coeur à coeur gay mais… je crois ouais »

« Bien » John prit une inspiration « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Stiles passa du rose au rouge vif « Punaise, papa ! »

« C'est une question légitime »

« Et bien comme je l'ai dit, c'est tout nouveau. Il est un peu tôt pour balancer le mot en A mais… ouais je l'aime » Stiles sourit presque « Genre beaucoup »

Oh bon sang. John ne devrait pas être surpris que son fils soit raide dingue de quelqu'un. Stiles ne faisait jamais rien à moitié.

En fait ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de problèmes de comportements inexplicables qui avaient semblé apparaître de nul part ces deux dernières années chez son fils. Si Stiles avait eu une crise d'identité sexuelle et s'il avait pensé que son père n'allait pas le soutenir s'il avait réalisé que son fils était attiré par les hommes, alors John devait se tenir en partie responsable des mensonges et des secrets dans lesquels Stiles s'était entouré ces derniers temps « Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas eu envie de me le dire plus tôt »

« Et bien c'est pas juste le fait d'aimer les mecs… mais tu es tellement sympa à propos de ça que j'ai presque pas envie de te dire le reste »

Bien sûr ça avait été trop facile « Quel reste ? » répliqua John, la crainte s'installant dans le creux de son estomac.

« Umm… »

« Stiles »

« Il est… plus vieux »

Merde « Plus vieux de combien ? »

Stiles se recroquevilla dans le canapé « Uh… il a 23 ans ? »

« Stiles ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! » Les mains de Stiles volaient et gesticulaient sauvagement « Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé qu'il n'ai pas cet âge ! Ca aurait été bien plus facile s'il avait été 5 ans plus jeune. Genre, j'aurais pas été effrayé de te le dire s'il avait eu l'âge de Scott ! Probablement. Peut-être. Non, j'aurais probablement été aussi terrifié de te le dire mais il peut pas changer son âge papa ! Et j'ai presque 18ans donc quelle différence ça fait ? »

« Ca fait une grosse différence aux yeux de la loi. Genre que ce qu'il fait avec toi est illégal » Il fallait à John tout son self-control pour ne pas sauter sur ses pieds et commencer à faire les cent pas… ou d'aller chercher son arme.

L'expression de Stiles fit volte face et quelque chose de résolu, de sombre et de terriblement mature s'écrasa sur l'adolescent paniqué qui était assis là il y a encore une seconde « Ok non. Il n'a rien fait de mal »

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile Stiles tu sais très ce que c'est du détournement de… »

« Non ! » Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, quelque chose de sauvage et de féroce sur le visage « Papa tu n'écoutes pas. Il n'a rien fait. Il ne le fera pas ! Non pas que j'ai pas déjà essayé je peux te le dire » Stiles passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de frustration « J'arrête pas de lui dire que j'aurais 18ans dans six mois, en fait dans moins que ça alors c'est quoi le problème ? Mais il est tellement têtu »

Maintenant John était confus.

Stiles fut celui qui commença à faire les cent pas « Tout ce que je veux faire c'est embrasser mon petit ami ! » Au regard incrédule de son père, Stiles eut la décence de sembler décontenancé « Ok, c'est pas tout ce que je veux faire mais je m'en contenterais ! Je suis gourmand ! Mais Derek flippe dès qu'on fait plus que se tenir la main ! »

Cela fit bondir John sur ses pieds « Attend un seconde. Derek ? Comme dans Derek Hale ? »

Stiles s'affaissa « Ouais, cette expression sur ton visage là maintenant est l'autre raison pour laquelle je voulais pas te le dire »

John n'était pas sûr de ce que son visage faisait exactement mais c'était probablement pas joli. Parce que franchement, Derek Hale ?

« Donc tu sors avec un ancien suspect de meurtre de 23 ans ? »

« Et bien dit comme ça… » grommela amèrement Stiles.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire selon toi ? Parce que s'il y a une autre manière de voir ça, j'aimerai être sûr de l'entendre »

Une expression qui ressemblait à de la peine s'installa sur ses traits « Tu le connais pas comme je le connais papa. C'est pas un mauvais gars. Il lui est juste arrivé une tonne de merdes et c'est pas juste de retenir ça contre lui. N'importe quelle autre personne qui serait passée à travers cette merde aurait été déboussolée »

Donc Stiles admettait que son petit ami était bousillé ? Merveilleux « Est-ce que c'est censé me faire sentir mieux ? »

« Oui. Parce que malgré tout le bordel par lequel il est passé, c'est toujours quelqu'un de bien. Il lui faut un moment pour te laisser entrer, je te l'accorde mais il m'a laissé entrer et c'est la personne la plus loyale, la plus honorable et la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée » sourit Stiles « Et il est sexy comme l'enfer genre sérieusement, oh mon Dieu »

Son fils ne pouvait pas résister, il devait être la raison pour laquelle John allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas de savoir à quel point ton petit ami est sexy » râla John « Ce n'est pas de ça dont se soucie un père »

« Et ben et le reste ? Tu ne te soucies pas du fait qu'il soit loyal, gentil et honorable… »

« Honorable ? C'est un homme de 23 ans qui sort avec un adolescent de 17 ans »

« Et il me traite comme si on attendait le mariage ! » cria Stiles.

Oh Seigneur.

« Non pas qu'on cherche les alliances ou un truc comme ça ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles « Ce que je veux dire c'est que Derek refuse de me toucher. Il ne m'embrasse même pas ! Parce même si toi tu fais une fixation sur la différence d'âge, lui il est pire »

John fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de croire ça « Si Derek est si soucieux de la différence d'âge, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a cette conversation ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste se trouver quelqu'un de son âge ? »

Stiles sembla blessé « Peut-être qu'il croit que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça de cesser de se soucier de moi comme tu sembles le penser »

John tresaillit « Stiles ce n'est pas… tu retournes mes propos. C'est pas ce que je dis. Je ne penses pas ça et tu le sais. Tu sais que je t'aime »

« Mais Derek ne le peut pas ? »

Derek ne devrait pas. John se pinça l'arête du nez, un mal de tête éclosant derrière ses yeux « Si vous ne faites rien tous les deux comme tu me le dis, alors comment ça se fait que vous sortez ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble si vous ne… » Non, il n'allait pas imaginer son fils en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles illégales avec Derek Hale. Punaise, trop tard. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Stiles se racla la gorge « Ca fait très époque victorienne à mon plus grand désarroi » marmonna Stiles « On peut même pas sortir voir un film ou aller dîner dans un restaurant parce qu'on a trop peur que quelqu'un nous voit et te le rapporte » Stiles fit un regard noir à ce fait là, puis il revint à la question et haussa les épaules « On parle de choses »

« Quels genres de choses ? »

« De tout. De la vie. De nous. Si Affleck va être complètement nul en tant que Batman. Du futur »

Le coeur de John se serra. La façon dont Stiles avait dit le mot 'futur'' qui voulait en fait dire 'notre futur'... et John commençait à réaliser que c'était bien plus sérieux que ce qu'il craignait.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche « Derek veut attendre mes 18 ans pour… et bien, tout. Il est d'accord avec ça. C'est moi qui veut pas attendre »

« Tu as 17 ans »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Ouais c'est ce que tout le monde arrête pas de me dire. Mais c'est pas juste ! Une différence d'âge de six ans n'importe que maintenant. Personne va s'en soucier quand j'aurais 27 ans et lui 33 ou quand j'aurais 47 ans et lui 53 »

Oh putain « Attend, attend… est-ce que tu dis ça juste pour prouver ce que tu dis ou est-ce que vous avez tous les deux parlés du fait que vous serez toujours ensemble quand vous aurez la quarantaine et la cinquantaine ? » Parce que la réponse voulait dire...

Stiles se figea « On en a parlé »

Et ben merde.

« Stiles… » soupira John. Certains jours il ressentait l'absence de Claudia plus intensément que les autres mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant ressenti le manque de sa femme à ses côtés plus que maintenant . Elle aurait su ce dont Stiles aurait eu besoin, comment équilibrer le côté protecteur avec le côté amour inconditionnel. Au lieu de Stiles faisait grincer les dents de John sur son rôle de père, d'officier de la loi et d'être humain qui semblaient tous s'affronter en un bazar pointu.

Stiles fut silencieux un long moment (selon lui du moins) avant de dire « Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux à propos de ça et je comprends les réserves de Derek mais je ne crois pas être déraisonnable dans le fait de vouloir un petit peu d'affection » Il baissa les yeux vers le sol « Personne ne m'a jamais voulu avant ça. Est-ce que c'est mal pour moi de vouloir ça ? »

Il était dur de résister à l'envie d'enlacer Stiles « Tu mérites d'avoir ça » accorda John « mais est-ce que ça doit être lui ? »

« Ouais en quelque sorte oui »

Un silence maladroit tomba entre le père et le fils. John voulait sortir de la maison, aller marcher et digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il avait peur que s'il quittait la maison, il se retrouve à la porte de Hale. Il ne voulait pas être le gars qui frappe un homme sans un bonjour.

« Derek ne nous laissera pas faire quoique ce soit avant mon 18ème anniversaire sauf si tu es d'accord avec ça » dit Stiles en détail. Il souffla « Honnêtement, je crois qu'il a deviné que ça me ferait taire. Je parie qu'il pensait pas que j'aurais les tripes de te le demander. Il sous estime ma volonté d'entrer dans la cage aux lions pour lui . Même si je sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Il devrait me connaître mieux que ça »

Sur échelle de 1 à 10 du rassurant, il était à -5. John regarda le ciel, comme s'il espérait que Claudia vienne à sa rescousse « Donc laisse moi voir si j'ai bien compris. Tu veux que je te donnes à toi et à Derek la permission d'avoir des relations sexuelles »

Stiles essaya de s'empêcher de sourire « Et ben ouais, ça serait le meilleur aboutissement de cette douloureuse conversation. Mais si c'est trop demandé… ça serait bien d'être capable d'aller à un rendez vous en ville avec mon petit ami sans avoir peur d'être pris. Si on pouvait arrêter d'agir comme si s'aimer était la pire chose qu'on ait pu faire. Ouais ça serait bien »

John se rassit dans son fauteuil, passant durement sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de malveillant dans une vie antérieure pour se retrouver avec ça sur les genoux, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire. Il avait dû être très méchant dans sa dernière incarnation et maintenant il le payait « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à attendre 6 mois ? Huh ? Pourquoi tu amènes ça sur le tapis ? »

Stiles récupéra sa place sur canapé et se tourna pour faire face à son père « Sois honnête, tu n'aurais pas aimé ça dans six mois que j'ai 18 ans ou non. Venir vers toi maintenant te permet d'avoir ton mot à dire dans notre relation. Du moins pour un moment. Parce que peu importe ce que tu décides, Derek va respecter ça »

Ce n'était pas aussi généreux que ce que Stiles le décrivait « C'est un test n'est-ce pas ? » demanda astucieusement John « Si je dis non et que je te fais attendre les douze coups de minuit de ton anniversaire pour être intime avec ton petit ami, tu seras d'accord avec ça parce que Derek te le fera faire mais tu vas toujours m'en tenir rigueur n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles plissa pensivement les yeux « Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir ça comme ça mais c'est vraiment pas à propos de ça » vacilla Stiles, sa posture s'affaissant « J'en ai juste marre et je suis fatigué que ma chance d'être heureux avec quelqu'un soit suspendue à cause de nos âges. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi dans six mois. Il n'y a aucune garantie… l'un de nous pourrait mourir… et si on n'a jamais l'occasion d'être ensemble parce qu'on a attendu ce jour magique sur le calendrier… »

John grimaça. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi Stiles envisageait la possibilité que la mort puisse leur voler leurs jours, les arracher l'un à l'autre. La mort de Claudia les avait laissé tous les deux marqués à jamais.

« Peu importe ce que tu dis, Derek et moi on sera encore ensemble dans six mois »

Malgré le ton léger de Stiles, ça ressemblait quand même à une menace. Ou à un ultimatum. Ca le rendait malade. John ne voulait pas que ça devienne un combat entre lui et son fils. John n'était pas le méchant dans ce scénario « Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi fiston »

L'expression de Stiles s'adoucit « Je sais »

« Derek est un homme troublé » Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste de dire ça, peut-être que c'était charger la victime mais quand ça concernait le bien-être de Stiles, John trouvait qu'il pouvait être remarquablement dur envers le reste de l'humanité.

« Désolé de te couper dans ton élan papa mais je ne suis pas un prix » Quand John ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, Stiles interrompit « Non, vraiment, regarde ça du point de vue de Derek ! Il s'associe avec un crétin d'adolescent avec un TDAH, de l'anxiété, un passé de crises de panique et de dépressions et dont le père est shérif. C'est comme aller à la fourrière et prendre le chien à trois pattes et avec un oeil. T'as vu Derek, il peut choisir tellement mieux que moi »

« Non il ne peut pas choisir mieux » insista John. Son fils avait peut-être ses fautes mais elles ne diminuaient pas son coeur en or. Il était dans une phase maladroite, enlisé dans l'agonie cruelle de l'adolescence mais John n'avait aucun doute sur le genre d'homme que son fils deviendrait.

Stiles sourit « Et bien, par miracle vous êtes tous les deux d'accord sur quelque chose. Derek m'aime bien papa. Je sais pas comment je peux être aussi chanceux mais je le suis. Et maintenant j'aimerais uh… tu sais… être chanceux » Stiles pencha la tête et son rougissement se montra de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son torse.

Une centaine de cheeseburgers ne pouvaient pas stresser son coeur autant que cette conversation le pouvait. Une partie vindicative de John voulait le dire à Stiles « Tu me demandes vraiment beaucoup Stiles » avertit John avec lassitude.

« Je sais, je sais. Quand est-ce que je le fais pas ? Je suis un être humain terrible. Mais je prendrais n'importe quoi à ce stade là. C'est juste… Derek me fait me sentir spécial. Tu sais, comme si je valais le coup d'être voulu. D'être aimé »

Son fils était un génie diabolique, un manipulateur baratineur et cette conversation en était la preuve vivante « Je sais à quel point les premiers amours peuvent être forts gamin mais ton premier amour est juste ça. Le premier. Pami plusieurs. Tu ne penses peut-être pas comme ça maintenant mais quelqu'un d'autre pensera que ça vaudra la peine de t'aimer un jour »

Stiles haussa un sourcil en une expression qui semblait inadaptée au visage de Stiles, comme s'il empruntait l'expression de quelqu'un d'autre « Et bien, pas si Derek est le bon. J'veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre peut penser ça de moi s'il veut, c'est bien et super mais si je suis avec Derek, alors ça serait une perte de temps pour cette personne »

« Et est-ce que tu penses que Derek pourrait être le bon ? » Dit- non, dit non, dit non, scanda l'esprit de John.

« Ouais peut-être »

Et ben merde.

* * *

 **(1)Aux Etats-Unis, le shérif est élu par les habitants de la ville.**

 **Alors, alors ? Je voulais un petit peu découvrir ce que ça ferait si John n'était pas trop d'accord avec cette relation. J'espère vraiment que le prochain chapitre vous plaira mes loulous.**

 **Et je voulais aussi vous remercier encore pour tous vos commentaires, vos follows et vos favorites que vous avez laissé sur mon dernier OS, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir. Un gros merci à vous tous.**

 **Comme d'habitude à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Stiles a 17 ans

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez-vous ? C'est enfin les vacances pour moi je les attendaient tellement. Et vous est-ce que vous êtes en vacances de votre côté ?**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette trad qui a l'air de vous avoir bien plu et j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite donc sans plus tarder je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

John avait dit à Stiles qu'il avait besoin d'y penser pendant quelques jours et heureusement, Stiles l'avait laissé avoir ça. Stiles était connu pour harceler les gens sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait (ce que Derek devait être en train de découvrir) mais sur ce sujet là, il semblait réaliser que John avait besoin d'intégrer tout ce dont ils avaient discuté.

Son instinct de père, bien sûr, lui disait 'putain non' et voulait interdire Stiles de voir Derek Hale à tout jamais. Mais ça ne marcherai que six mois avant que Stiles ne puisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait et au diable les souhaits de John et semer autant d'animosité entre lui et son fils n'était pas quelque chose que John voulait entre eux. Ils avaient déjà eu bien trop de distance entre eux ces derniers temps… une partie étant de sa faute ce qui avait amené Stiles à penser que son orientation sexuelle serait un problème dans leur maison.

Ouais, il avait définitivement l'impression qu'il avait quelques changements à faire de ce côté là.

John aimerait croire que Stiles était juste prit dans la précipitation d'une nouvelle relation et qu'il n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il affirmait l'être à propos de Derek, qu'il était plus désireux qu'amoureux mais la vérité c'était que John connaissait son fils mieux que ça. Il était difficile pour Stiles de rester focalisé sur une seule chose mais quand il le faisait, il s'y jetait à corps perdu. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être à moitié attiré par quelqu'un. Punaise, regardez la fille Martin. Stiles avait été amoureux d'elle pendant des années et elle ne lui avait pas donné la moindre attention. Derek était (selon Stiles) attentionné et aimant. Il y avait de grandes chances que Stiles soit accroché à Derek Hale comme une moule à son rocher.

Ça faisait mal au cœur de John de penser à donner à un adulte la permission de coucher avec son fils. Même s'il semblerait que ça allait arriver de toute manière. John serait peut-être capable d'empêcher ça pendant six mois mais après ça, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre. Parce que s'il leur interdisait de se voir, dès que Stiles aura 18 ans, ça deviendrait une lutte de pouvoir que John ne pourrait pas gagner. Peu importe le fait qu'il ne veuille pas se battre avec Stiles. Celui-ci n'aimait pas ça quand John savait qu'il allait gagner neuf fois sur dix en sortant la carte du parent mais qu'est-ce que ce sera quand Stiles pourra juste partir s'il n'aime pas les limites que John essayait d'imposer sur son fils adulte ?

Et autant John était peu disposé à l'admettre, mais Stiles marquait un point quant à la différence d'âge et sur le fait que c'était seulement un problème maintenant avec Stiles coincé du mauvais côté des 18 ans. John avait cinq ans de plus que Claudia, c'était un fait et John était sûr que ça n'avait pas échappé à Stiles. Ils se querellaient essentiellement sur la même différence d'âge, laissant John avec peu d'arguments qui ne semblaient pas hypocrites.

Mais Stiles avait 17 ans et c'était pertinent bordel de merde. Ça faisait une sacré différence. Si Stiles avait 21 ans et qu'il avait ramené un Derek Hale de 27 ans en tant que petit ami, John aurait...

Et bien John n'aurait probablement toujours pas aimé ça. Il n'aimerait jamais le fait que Stiles sorte avec quelqu'un que John avait eu entre des menottes. Alors qu'on lui fasse un procès.

Il aurait souhaité que Claudia soit là pour qu'ils puissent parler de ça ensemble. Tellement de fois ces dernières années, ça avait manqué à John d'éduquer Stiles en équipe. Il avait essayé, vraiment mais Claudia avait été tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il pensait que Stiles avait peut-être besoin de ça maintenant. Une mère aurait peut-être eu une différente perspective. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été moins hermétique à l'idée que l'amour de Stiles et de Derek ait été réel.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouva à la porte de Mélissa McCall un samedi matin avec deux tasses d'un café gourmet très cher de chez Starbucks dans les mains.

« John » Elle le salua avec un sourire qui était bienvenu mais aussi perplexe « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à un autre parent de la pire des choses »

« Uh oh » entonna Mélissa « Qu'est-ce que Stiles a fait cette fois ci ? »

« Il s'est trouvé un petit ami d'âge inapproprié » grogna pratiquement John.

« Oh… » Le sourire de Mélissa faiblit « Il t'a parlé de Derek » Ce n'était pas une question.

John resta bouche bée « Tu savais ? »

Mélissa soupira et prit la tasse de café offerte « Entre » Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur l'un des côtés du canapé, offrant à John l'autre bout « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on peut parler sans aucun adolescent sournois et indiscret. Scott est sorti faire une randonnée avec Stiles et le groupe »

« Le groupe incluant Derek Hale » murmura amèrement John alors qu'il s'asseyait. Et pourquoi John n'était pas au courant de cette randonnée ? Et depuis quand Stiles faisait de la randonnée ? C'était comme s'il ne connaissait plus son fils. John savait qui il allait blâmer pour ça. Satané Derek Hale.

Melissa hocha la tête alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son café.

John plissa les yeux en sa direction « Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant pour Stiles et Derek ? »

« Un mois, plus ou moins »

John était sidéré « Comment t'as pu ne pas me parler de ça ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant trahi. Il pensait qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau en tant que parents célibataires. Il pensait que Mélissa le couvrait !

Elle grimaça « Je l'ai presque fait mais Scott m'en a dissuadé »

« Scott ? »

Melissa acquiesça « Je sais qu'il a eu des moments difficiles avec Chris Argent qui n'approuvait pas qu'il sorte avec Allison donc il était particulièrement compatissant de la situation de Stiles avec Derek. Je suppose que Stiles savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Scott pour savoir par quoi il allait passer parce qu'il s'est dirigé vers Scott et qu'il a déchargé son stress à propos du fait de lui cacher sa relation. Puis Scott est venu vers moi pour des conseils parce que Stiles était inquiet et que Scott ne savait pas comment l'aider »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? »

« En fait c'est Scott qui m'a dit ce qu'on pouvait faire pour Stiles. J'ai demandé à Scott ce qui avait aidé quand ça avait été lui et Allison et il m'a dit que le fait que je sois de son côté avait été un énorme soulagement. Mr Argent n'approuvait peut-être pas mais moi si » Mélissa regarda John avec prudence « Stiles savait que tu n'approuverais pas … je me suis dit que la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire c'était de leur donner de l'espace »

Avec ça John avait l'air d'un bigot « Oh mon Dieu » gémit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse « C'est pas que je suis contre l'homosexualité. Je m'en fiche de ça. J'aurais pu dire à Stiles que c'était bon s'il aimait le hommes s'il avait pris la peine de me le demander à un moment de sa vie ! Je suis pas un connard »

« Mais tu n'approuves pas » pointa-t-elle.

« Derek a 23 ans ! » John plaidait sa cause. C'était ridicule qu'il ait à le faire. Mélissa était censé être de son côté bordel de merde « Comment tu peux me dire que c'est bon ? »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de penser que c'était bon mais c'était surtout que Stiles avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il savait que tu ne le serais pas et je suis plus ou moins le seul autre adulte dans la vie de Stiles » C'était triste mais vrai « J'ai essayé de… je me suis dit que Claudia aurait au moins donné une chance à Derek »

Ça frappa John comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Mélissa haussa les épaules « Et peut-être que j'ai tort. Peut-être que la mère de Stiles aurait tout autant été contre que tu l'es… je sais pas, je la connaissais pas autant que toi… mais je n'aurais pas aimé que Stiles se sente comme s'il ne pouvait aller vers personne s'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et, et bien… si lui et Derek décident d'avoir des relations sexuelles… je suis infirmière. Ça serait bien que Stiles puisse sentir qu'il peut venir vers moi s'il a des questions »

Il ne pouvait pas argumenter sur le fait qu'avoir un adulte professionnel de santé vers lequel Stiles pouvait aller avec des questions sur le sexe était probablement une bonne chose mais pourtant...

« Stiles est venu vers moi il y a quelques jours et m'a demandé la permission qu'ils aient des relations sexuelles »

« Wow… » s'émerveilla Mélissa « il n'a pas froid aux yeux »

« Ouais tu l'as dit » L'expression de John devint aigrie « Et je sais pas quoi faire avec ça honnêtement. C'est sûr que Stiles nous aurait pas amené dans cette conversation horriblement gênante si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que je suis censé croire que lui et Derek n'ont pas déjà eu de relations sexuelles ? » Stiles était un adolescent et hormonalement parlant, Derek n'était pas mieux. Combien de jeunes hommes excités s'abstenaient et demandaient la permission en premier ?

« Ils n'ont pas de relations sexuelles »

John la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Crois moi, Stiles a grandement profité du fait d'avoir une oreille adulte à portée de main et je ne suis que beaucoup trop au courant de l'absence de relations sexuelles dans la vie de ton fils, plus que ce que je voulais savoir. Je crois que tout le monde dans leur cercle social le sait » Elle sourit comme s'il devait rire ou pleurer à propos du traumatisme des lamentations de Stiles sur son excitation « Mais je peux te dire que quand ils sont là tous les deux, Derek est un parfait gentleman »

John renâcla.

« Sérieusement John, il bon avec Stiles. Prudent. Meilleur que Stiles quand il s'agit de retenue, je peux te le dire »

C'était difficile de croire à cette partie là.

« J'ai appris à bien mieux connaître Derek durant cette dernière année » continua Mélissa « et c'est pas un mauvais gamin. Il est un petit peu dur sur les bords et étant donné son passé, qui est-ce qui peut le blâmer, mais il essaye. Il veut faire ce qu'il faut »

Ce qui expliquait tout le truc du 'pas sans l'accord de ton père', supposa son John. Mais quand-même, ça allait à l'encontre de tous les instincts parentaux que John avait « S'il voulait faire 'ce qu'il fallait', il ne sortirait pas avec un adolescent de 17 ans » ronchonna-t-il.

« Je sais. Et le fait qu'il le fasse en dit long sur le fait qu'il tient à Stiles »

Et bien merde « Maintenant tout ce que j'entends c'est Derek qui se la joue Brokeback Mountain dans ma tête avec cette phrase 'Si seulement j'arrivais à te quitter' ». Parce ouais, il avait vu le film parce qu'il n'était pas un satané d'homophobe (prend note Stiles)

Mélissa pouffa « Honnêtement, je suis contente qu'il ne le fasse pas »

John leva les yeux à ça.

« J'aime Stiles comme mon propre fils tu le sais, mais je me soucie aussi de Derek. Et quand il est avec Stiles c'est… c'est comme voir un animal battu qui découvre la gentillesse pour la première fois »

Ce... c'était. John ne savait pas quoi faire avec ça. C'était trop intense pour un premier amour, ça c'était sûr. Stiles n'avait jamais été dans une relation avant, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une romance d'adolescence normale, insouciante et courte qu'il pouvait expérimenter avant de plonger directement dans le lac des relations amoureuses ?

Parce que c'était Stiles, voilà la réponse évidente.

« Tu penses qu'ils seront encore ensemble dans six mois ? » demanda John. S'il y avait une chance pour que cette chose tombe à l'eau dans deux ou trois mois, il pourrait dire 'non' à Stiles et ça ne deviendrait jamais un problème. Stiles bouderait mais ensuite lui et Derek se sépareraient et il admettra probablement que John avait eu raison de freiner leur relation physique. Il pourrait peut-être même être remercié pour avoir empêché Stiles de trop s'impliquer avec quelqu'un de trop vieux pour lui. L'âge et la sagesse de John devaient compter pour quelque chose.

« Si j'étais une femme qui pariait, je dirais oui »

Et bien, tout ça pour cette fragile espérance.

« Tu sais ce qu'a fait Stiles en te demandant la permission hein ? »

« Essayer de me donner une crise cardiaque ? » riposta John. S'il se retrouvait plus vite dans une tombe, ça laisserait le champ libre à Stiles et à Derek d'être ensemble, même s'il pensait que son fils n'aurait jamais recours à des mesures aussi drastiques. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû manquer la fête que Mélissa avait organisée pour le 13ème anniversaire de Stiles parce qu'il avait dû travailler.

Mélissa sourit « Non. Il te demande d'avoir confiance en son jugement »

John rechigna « Mais il a 17 ans » Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait se faire tatouer ça sur l'avant bras pour qu'il puisse le brandir toutes les cinq minutes.

« 17 ans et demi » pointa Mélissa (ce n'était pas nécessaire selon l'opinion de John, pourquoi devait-elle mentionner le compte à rebours de l'adulte Stiles ?) « Et tous les adolescents de 17 ans ne sont pas les mêmes. Stiles a grandi bien plus vite que la plupart des enfants de son âge »

Il avait dû grandir quand sa mère était morte. C'était en partie la faute de John aussi. Il avait tout laissé tomber après la mort de sa femme, il avait automédiqué son deuil avec de l'alcool et Stiles avait fini par prendre soin de lui. Même quand John avait remis ses pendules à l'heure et qu'il avait arrêté de boire (il ne s'était pas apitoyé sur son sort pendant très longtemps mais c'était exactement à ce moment là que Stiles avait eu le plus besoin de lui), Stiles avait tout de même essayé de prendre de nombreuses responsabilités que Claudia avait laissé derrière elle. John avait vu ça arriver et il n'avait pas aimé ça mais il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose à propos de ça. Il avait dû beaucoup travailler parce qu'il devait loger, nourrir et habiller son gamin et résultat, Stiles avait dû s'élever tout seul en un sens. C'était un adulte depuis longtemps si on sortait du cadre de la légalité et maintenant Stiles demandait à John de le reconnaître.

Mais putain, il n'avait pas envie d'admettre sa défaite en tant que père en faisant ça

« Je sais pas si je peux faire parti de ça » grommela John « Stiles est mineur et je suis policier » Ces deux faits étaient en conflit direct l'un avec l'autre.

Mélissa haussa les épaules « Je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Derek et Stiles semblent sincèrement se soucier l'un de l'autre. Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas lâcher la bride et leur faire confiance… et bien, ils se soucieront toujours l'un de l'autre dans six mois à partir de maintenant »

Oui mais est-ce que la confiance de Stiles envers son père serait toujours intacte ?

* * *

 **Alors, alors mes loulous vous en pensez quoi ? On voit notre chère Mama McCall ! (cri de joie intérieur) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant un petit commentaire !**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire ou qui favoritent ou follow cette trad . Un gros merci à tous !**


	3. Ne lui fais pas de mal

**Coucou à vous mes loulous. Je sais pas pour vous, mais par chez moi il fait pas du tout beau. Si c'est pareil chez vous, alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va un petit peu égayer votre journée.**

 **Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour l'engouement que vous apporte cette trad. A dire vrai je pensais que le fait que le shérif n'approuve pas la relation Sterek pourrait être un frein à votre lecture étant donné que ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant dans les fics. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas donc un grand merci à vous d'autant apprécier cette trad et de laisser des commentaires et tout ça. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs lecteurs au monde.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Au total, il fallut cinq jours à John pour rassembler son courage et répondre à la question que Stiles avait posé à son père dans ce qui avait été définitivement la conversation père fils la plus maladroite qu'il ait jamais eu. Et il incluait dans ce classement la première 'conversation' sur les oiseaux et les abeilles. John aurait largement préféré revenir cette conversation gênante avec un Stiles de 7 ans à propos d'un futur très lointain sur le sexe plutôt que de se charger de ça… ce qui était bien plus immédiat et bien moins hypothétique.

C'était probablement lâche d'éviter de donner à Stiles une réponse pendant 5 jours mais John espérait en quelque sorte que s'il ignorait le problème assez longtemps alors il allait tout simplement disparaître (Stiles avait appris cette tactique quelque part). Il avait des excuses légitimes pour remettre la conversation à plus tard bien sûr. Travail, travail, travail, occupé, occupé, pas le temps, nul part pour avoir une petite conversation autour d'une table avec Stiles sur son petit ami très adulte avec qui Stiles voulait avoir des relations sexuelles très adultes. Non sérieux. Wow, il y avait tellement de paperasse ! Ça et John continuait d'espérer que l'univers lui accorderait ça. Il y avait toujours le très petit espoir qu'un mandat d'arrêt en suspens à New York pour Derek refasse surface et que si Derek devait être extradé hors de l'état et bien ça ne serait pas la faute de John. Ou que Derek découvre qu'il avait de lointains parents en Roumanie et qu'il sentait qu'il devait aller les retrouver pour célébrer leur Haleattitude ensemble.

Mais aucun mandat d'arrêt n'apparût de manière magique, aucun cousin Roumain ne sortit de l'ombre et Stiles avait été patient avec son père mais John connaissait son fils. La patience n'était pas l'une des ses forces. Si John n'amenait pas le sujet alors Stiles le ferait et John perdrait la face si son fils devait le chasser et le coincer à propos de ça.

Donc quand John rentra du boulot jeudi, il monta directement à l'étage pour trouver son fils.

Il était à peine arrivé dans le couloir près de la chambre de son fils quand il entendit Stiles rire derrière la porte fermée. Pendant un moment, John pensa que Derek devait être là avec lui ce qui fit qu'il posa sa main sur son arme, toujours accrochée à sa hanche.

Puis il entendit Stiles commencer à parler, apparemment tout seul mais la moitiée de la conversation signifiait qu'il y avait un autre côté de cette discussion que John ne pouvait pas entendre. Donc le téléphone. Et c'était probablement toujours Derek.

John ne bougea pas tout de suite parce que le son du rire de son fils résonnait dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas entendu Stiles rire comme ça depuis longtemps. Pas assez depuis la mort de sa mère et à peine ces deux dernières années. C'était son gros rire communicatif qu'il ne retenait pas et John avait commencé à penser que c'était peut-être quelque chose que Stiles ne faisait plus car il se disait qu'il était trop grand pour ça. C'était pénible de penser que cet éclat de rire était quelque chose que Stiles avait laissé derrière lui en grandissant… mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il était toujours là et Derek Hale l'avait trouvé.

Ça rendait les choses plus faciles mais aussi plus difficiles.

John prit quelques inspirations pour se donner du courage et se ressaisir. Il dit à son cœur de ne pas lui faire aussi mal… Stiles allait quand même grandir un jour ou l'autre et avec ou sans un petit ami qui lui donnait un ulcère… et il espérait que Claudia soit d'accord avec lui sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il se tenait devant la porte de Stiles et tapa dessus… ce que Stiles n'entendit pas vu qu'il était au milieu d'un autre éclat de rire. La bouche de John se courba légèrement à ce son. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que ce rire lui avait manqué.

John attendit un court moment puis ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de Stiles.

Il trouva Stiles sur son lit dans ce qui semblait être la position la plus inélégante connu pour un homme. Au lieu d'être allongé normalement sur son lit, Stiles était étalé sur le dos de manière perpendiculaire au milieu du lit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour sa hauteur dégingandée, donc sa tête pendait dans le vide et ses jambes étaient tendues et appuyées sur le mur au niveau de ses talons qui roulaient. Il tenait son téléphone à son oreille d'une main et faisait tourner ses clés de voitures avec l'index de son autre main, probablement pour juste avoir un exutoire à cette énergie cinétique sans fin. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les clés ne se mettent à voler et que Stiles ne se frappe le visage avec. Stiles n'était pas exactement la personne la plus coordonnée de la planète

Stiles souriait dans le téléphone (avec sa tête à l'envers, ça semblait assez psychotique) et disait « Pas possible mec, j'ai vu Scott essayer de danser, c'est bien pire que ça ! Même les danses nuptiales des gibiers d'eau sont meilleures que ça ! Il essaye mon garçon, peut-être qu'Allison aime… »Puis la voix de Stiles mourût quand il remarqua son père debout à sa porte.

Avec des mouvements frénétiques qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat qui retombait sur ses pattes après une chute, Stiles se retourna sur ses genoux en deux secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit du bon côté en face de son père « Oh hey ! Uh... »

« Est-ce que c'est Derek ? »demanda John en faisant un signe en direction du téléphone.

« Um… ouais"

John se dirigea vers le lit et tendit la main « Laisse moi lui parler"

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et il se pencha légèrement en arrière comme si John pouvait physiquement attaquer Derek à travers le téléphone.

John fit à Stiles un regard sans équivoque et remua ses doigts dans l'expectative.

« Uh, Derek, attend une seconde »dit Stiles dans le téléphone et il le tendit prudemment vers son père. Il continua à regarder John attentivement alors que le shérif amenait le téléphone à son oreille.

« Derek ?"

Il y eut une hésitation claire à l'autre bout du fil « Oui… monsieur ? »

Et bien ça ressemblait à de la peur. C'était bien « Donc Stiles m'a dit que vous sortiez tous les deux ensemble"

Un autre long silence « Il a dit qu'il vous avez dit qu'on n'avait pas… que nous ne… je ne l'ai pas touché !"

Ce qui était le problème selon Stiles.

« C'est ce qu'il affirme »répliqua John parce que c'était toujours dur de croire ça. Honnêtement, une partie de John se disait que Derek et Stiles avaient déjà des relations sexuelles et que Stiles sortait juste cette combine de 'demander la permission' au cas où que ça marche et qu'ils n'aient plus à s'inquiéter de se faire prendre. Stiles et Mélissa avaient peut-être affirmés le contraire mais l'instinct de John lui disait quelque chose de différent. Après tout, il avait été jeune lui aussi. Il savait comment, pourrait-on dire, étaient les hommes déterminés à cet âge. Et il ne parlait pas de détermination à propos de la scolarité.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait »John pensa entendre les dents de Derek grincer à travers le téléphone. Il regarda Stiles et trouva son fils posé nerveusement sur le lit, à regarder John comme un lion qui attendait pour bondir. Il semblait prêt à prendre la défense de Derek au moindre moment. Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux de Stiles, comme si John était l'ennemi et il détestait ça. John refréna un petit peu sa fibre paternelle protectrice. Intimider Derek était une chose mais pousser Stiles à choisir un côté ne faisait pas parti du plan. Surtout quand il semblait qu'il allait choisir Derek. 'Merde' ne commençait même pas couvrir cette situation.

« Doucement Hale »dit John à Derek pour le calmer puis il se frotta la tempe « Est-ce que tu es occupé ? »

Et encore une autre pause notable. C'était comme si Derek jaugeait chaque question en tant que menace potentielle avant de parler « Non »

« Très bien. Passe à la maison"

« ... maintenant ?"

« Oui. J'ai besoin de parler avec vous deux »

Une autre pause douloureuse « Ok »Il y eut un bip quand l'appel se coupa.

John rendit le téléphone à Stiles qui le regardait toujours prudemment « Qu'est-ce que uh… qu'est-ce qui se passe papounet ? »

« Ce qui se passe c'est que nous allons avoir une discussion tous les trois"

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'amener Derek là dedans ? J'veux dire, peu importe ce que tu veux nous dire, je pourrais passer le message »

John fit à son fils un regard dur et sans équivoque de désapprobation parentale « Si Derek est ton petit ami, tu ne peux pas échapper au fait qu'il doive rencontrer ton père"

« Mais il t'a déjà rencontré ! »

« Et ces circonstances n'étaient-elles pas impressionnantes ? »entonna sarcastiquement John.

Stiles faiblit un petit peu « Il a été innocenté »marmonna-t-il grossièrement. Puis il jeta un œil à l'uniforme de John « Est-ce que tu vas au moins te changer avant qu'il n'arrive ici ? »

« Nope."

« Oh, franchement !"

« J'essaye de te faire comprendre quelque chose Stiles. Je suis ton père mais je suis aussi la loi. Vous feriez mieux de vous en rappeler tous les deux"

Stiles se refrogna vigoureusement « Oh on s'en rappelle. Chaque minute qu'on passe ensemble en est un satané rappel »Il semblait amer à propos de ça et John supposait qu'il pouvait le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ses rendez-vous avec Claudia auraient été doux amers s'il y avait eut un nuage noir présent continuellement au dessus d'eux. D'un autre côté, John avait eu une meilleure idée que de poursuivre quelqu'un susceptible d'aller en prison.

« Très bien, d'accord »soupira Stiles en capitulant « Juste… »Puis il la boucla, incertain.

« Juste quoi ? »

« Ne lui fait pas de mal"

Stiles semblait vraiment avoir peur de ça et cela fit s'arrêter John. Qu'est-ce que Stiles pensait qu'il allait faire ? S'en prendre à Derek avec ses poings ? Le frapper avec la crosse de son pistolet ? Lui tirer dessus ? Qu'est-ce que Stiles pensait qu'il avait comme père ?

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé de passer pour l'attaquer Stiles, misère »Peut-être qu'il le voulait oui mais de là à le faire…

« C'est pas ce que je… »Stiles souffla et grimpa hors du lit, se tenant debout à côté de son père avant de redresser ses épaules « Peu importe. Faisons juste ça vite »

Comme si John avait mit en marche ses événements. Il aurait volontiers remonté le temps pour faire en sorte que cette conversation prochaine n'ait pas du tout lieu « Tu as voulu ça Stiles… pas moi »

« Ouais, je sais… juste… juste ne lui fait pas de mal"

John ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais une boule désagréable se noua à l'intérieur de lui malgré tout. Il mit ça sur le compte de ses instincts qui s'étaient aiguisés après des décennies passées dans les forces de l'ordre.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de cet avant dernier chapitre ? On approche du dénouement de cette histoire ! Comment pensez que John va réagir en rencontrant notre petit Derek ?**

 **Il faudra attendre 2 semaines pour ça mes loulous, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**

 **Et gros bisous à vous !**


	4. La conversation

**Mes chers loulous, bonsoir si vous lisez ça en pleine nuit ou bonjour si vous lisez ça avant de partir au boulot/en cours. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué je n'ai pas posté dans l'après midi, la raison est simple c'est que je suis absolument débordée ! J'ai voulu poster plus tôt genre en fin de matinée mais… bah je me suis laissée avoir par le temps (Conseil de Lucette, évitez de trop procrastiner, c'est fatal !). Et je n'ai pas le temps demain non plus… ni le reste de la semaine si je réfléchis donc je préfère poster maintenant (c'est à dire un peu après 1h du matin) car je suis un oiseau de nuit et que je suis pépère sur mon canapé bien au chaud !**

 **Donc mes chers loulous me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de Parental guidance. Nous voilà arrivé à la fameuse et fatidique conversation entre nos amoureux et le shérif. Comment celui ci va réagir ? Comment cette trad va se terminer ? Pour cela il faut lire mes loulous ! Donc bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

A la seconde où la Camaro de Derek se gara sur le trottoir en face de la maison des Stilinski, Stiles se mit debout et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Cette tentative avait tellement un air de désespéré que John se mit effrontément devant la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Stiles saute dans la voiture de Derek et s'enfuit avec lui plutôt que d'endurer 'la conversation' bien que John aimerait signaler que Stiles avait amené lui-même la conversation.

Les rideaux étaient faits d'un épais tissu de telle façon que dans la journée, une personne pouvait voir l'extérieur (bien que de manière floue) sans avoir à les écarter. Ça donnait à John un sentiment de camouflage alors qu'il observait la scène qui se déroulait sur sa pelouse.

Derek avait à peine fait trois pas vers la maison que Stiles accourut vers lui. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés et Stiles commença à parler à cent à l'heure. John ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais il savait que c'était ce que Stiles faisait d'après la façon dont sa bouche bougeait, à la façon dont ses mains gesticulaient sauvagement et à la façon dont son torse se soulevait alors que son corps essayait de lui dire que respirer était toujours important durant une conversation. Stiles était visiblement contrarié, ses mains faisant des gestes en direction de la maison puis vers la voiture de Derek et entre lui et Derek. Une fois ou deux, Derek dû se reculer pour éviter d'être frappé au visage par une main errante.

Mais malgré le numéro de Stiles, Derek semblait loin d'être aussi ébranlé que le jeune homme. Il semblait tendu bien sûr. Nerveux espérait John. Mais il semblait bien plus focalisé sur l'évident niveau d'anxiété de Stiles que sur son propre malheur. Il essaya plusieurs fois de parler, sans succès… Stiles ne le laissa pas dire un mot avant que le manque d'oxygène ne devienne un vrai problème… mais il semblait inconfortablement habitué à ça. Comme s'il savait que Stiles devait juste analyser toutes les pensées qui s'étaient accumulées dans son cerveau et il était satisfait de lui laisser ça.

C'était une sorte de patience que peu de gens avaient avec Stiles, même si c'était celle là de patience dont Stiles avait besoin. John ne savait pas quoi ressentir au fait que Derek donne ça à Stiles.

Derek le laissa tempêter un petit peu plus longtemps puis il leva les bras et attrapa les deux poignets de Stiles dans ses mains. Il les tira et coinça les mains de Stiles contre son torse. Les mains de Stiles empoignèrent le tee shirt de Derek alors qu'il se focalisait enfin sur Hale, regardant Derek dans les yeux pendant plus d'une milliseconde pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'autre homme.

Puis quelque chose de remarquable se passa.

Stiles se détendit, l'énergie frénétique sembla s'envoler de son corps alors qu'il prenait quelques profondes inspiration. John observa ça avec stupéfaction. Est-ce que Hale avait utilisé une espèce de tour de magie comme le pincement de nerf Vulcain (1) pour calmer Stiles aussi vite ? Il devait l'avoir fait parce que John n'avait jamais vu Stiles se retirer aussi vite après avoir été aussi prêt de l'incontrôlable.

Derek dit quelque chose et Stiles répondit en secouant la tête. Derek parla à nouveau et cette fois ci Stiles se contenta de se refrogner et de plisser les lèvres de manière têtue. Derek resta immobile pendant un moment et alors que Stiles avait baissé les yeux au niveau de ses mains qui étaient toujours accrochées au torse de Derek. Celui-ci analysait le visage de Stiles. Ça ressemblait à de l'attention. Si c'était le fils de quelqu'un d'autre, John pourrait même appeler ça de l'amour.

Puis Stiles regarda à nouveau Derek et se pencha en avant. Pendant une seconde, John croyais qu'ils allaient s'embrasser mais avant que cela puisse arriver, Derek s'éloigna. Stiles resta donc suspendu dans le vide là où Derek avait été et ça ressemblait tellement à de l'abandon et du rejet que John ressentit un rapide moment de colère envers Derek pour ne pas avoir donné à Stiles un fichu baiser.

« Oh putain » marmonna-t-il pour lui. Il aurait souhaité plus que tout que sa femme soit là pour l'aider. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose de rassurant alors que Derek et Stiles se tournaient pour se diriger vers la maison, côtes à côte.

John était debout au milieu du salon quand les deux hommes entrèrent. Il était toujours en uniforme comme promis mais il avait rangé son arme… il avait été inexplicablement troublé par le fait que Stiles semblait effrayé que John fasse vraiment du mal à Derek. C'était dingue mais quand il était redescendu pour attendre Derek après avoir posé son arme, Stiles avait vraiment baissé les yeux et noté l'absence de son holster.

Bien que John ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait un désir d'au moins jeter une tasse sur Derek Hale alors qu'il était debout devant lui, fébrile.

« Derek » salua John.

Le visage de Derek tressaillit et passa de l'impassible au constipé avant de revenir à nouveau à l'impassible « Shérif »

Stiles gigotait à côté de Derek, son regard oscillant anxieusement entre son père et son petit ami. Derek semblait vouloir préférer manger un bol de vis et d'ongles.

« Et bien ça va être horriblement gênant pour tout le monde donc pourquoi ne pas directement commencer pour que ça se termine vite ? » demanda John en faisant un geste en direction du canapé.

Derek s'assit sans un mot au bout du canapé alors que Stiles prenait l'autre bout. John s'autorisa une petite posture alpha et resta debout, planant légèrement au dessus d'eux de l'autre côté de la table basse. Il s'attendait en quelque sorte à ce que le gamin Hale évite son regard mais il se retrouva avec l'exact opposé. Derek semblait l'observer étroitement, cherchant peut-être le moindre signe d'attaque. Cela ne renforça pas l'égo de John comme il l'avait pensé.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas à te dire pourquoi je ne suis pas ravi par ça »

« Non monsieur » répondit prudemment Derek en regardant John droit dans les yeux et c'était juste étrange. C'était inégal. Derek exécutait les ordres, admettant sa situation précaire mais il affrontait John de plein front. C'était un étrange mélange de domination et de soumission et ça défiait son expérience dans l'interrogatoire de personnes.

« Tu es, soit brave au point d'être suicidaire, soit extrêmement stupide ou alors profondément amoureux de mon fils pour être venu ici »

A ça, le regard de Derek se baissa et il jeta un œil en direction de Stiles « Je suis peut-être un peu des trois » grommela-t-il, comme s'il ne pouvait même pas croire ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour Stiles.

Un sourire fit son chemin sur le visage de Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse le combattre.

« Tu es trop vieux pour lui » Pas de raison de tourner autour du pot se dit John.

« Je sais » répondit Derek. Il n'essaya même pas de contredire ce fait là.

« Attend non, objection ! » cria Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas un tribunal Stiles » soupira John « Juste… laisse moi parler pour le moment »

Stiles sembla indigné mais il ferma quand même la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas t'arrêter là maintenant ? »

Stiles se redressa, furieux mais Derek parla avant que Stiles ne puisse exploser « Je ne l'ai pas touché »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit mais est-ce que tu peux voir pourquoi je suis réticent à croire cela ? Vois ça de mon point de vue Derek. Tu es plus âgé, plus expérimenté, séduisant… franchement, Stiles t'idolâtre probablement. Je parie qu'il te laisserait le persuader de faire beaucoup de chose. Des chose que peut-être, il ne serait pas prêt de faire »

« Papa ! »

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne laisserai pas ça lui arriver. Vraiment pas. Il ne mérite pas ça »

Derek devrait hurler ces mots en direction du shérif mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les mots tombaient de sa bouche de manière terriblement grave et étouffée. Les couleurs s'étaient envolées de son visage et il agrippait les coussins du canapé de chaque côté de ses cuisses, les jointures blanches.

Une sensation indéfinissable d'appréhension commença à couler le long de la colonne vertébrale de John.

« Derek… » Stiles se pencha à travers le canapé pour lui toucher le bras.

Derek le regarda durement « Tu saisis maintenant ? »

« Non » L'expression de Stiles tempétueuse « Non nous ne sommes pas comme ça et tu ne lui ressembles pas. Ce n'est pas la même chose. D'abord tu n'avais que 16 ans quand c'est arrivé et j'en ai près de 18 mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'es pas un putain de monstre. Ne fais pas ça Derek, s'il te plaît »

« Mais il a raison » répliqua amèrement Derek.

« Non il a tort » grogna Stiles « Je me soucie de toi et je te fais confiance et je sais que tu mourrais pour me protéger. Je sais que tu tuerais n'importe quelle personne qui essayerait de me faire du mal. Alors ne t'avise pas de nous comparer à ça. Nous avons une relation, elle, elle t'a violé »

Oh putain.

Sans y penser, John fit un pas en arrière. Il céda et recula parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait que Hale avait quelques événements sombres dans son passé mais ce n'était pas noté dans ses dossiers. Il n'y avait rien sur des abus sexuels. Qu'il soit orphelin et qu'il ait perdu sa maison oui mais rien à propos de ça. A quel point le passé de Derek était-il affreux ?

« Mais c'est ce que ton père voit quand il me regarde » dit Derek à Stiles sans détour. La tête de Stiles se releva brusquement et il transperça John d'un regard noir.

Et John comprit enfin ce que Stiles avait voulu dire par 'ne lui fait pas de mal'... ce qui était exactement ce que John avait fait.

S'il y avait une bonne manière de faire ça, John avait fait ça de manière complètement opposée.

« Derek… » commença-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

Derek leva les yeux vers lui, son expression pincée et les narines dilatées.

« Ecoute… je suis désolé » Il jeta un œil à son fils qui irradiait de tension et qui était en mode défensif « Je savais pas »

« Je vais bien »

Stiles renifla.

Derek fit une expression perturbée en direction de Stiles puis redirigea son regard sur le shérif « Mais vous devez me croire quand je vous dis que je ne ferais jamais ça à Stiles.

Ok… ouais ok.

Ayant besoin d'un petit peu de distance, John quitta le salon et attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau du frigidaire. Quand il revint, il en tendit une à Derek et l'autre à Stiles. Derek regarda amèrement la bouteille comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant puis il la posa sur la table basse. Stiles commença à rouler la bouteille en plastique entre ses main avec apparemment aucune envie de boire.

John se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'assit. Soudainement, le fait d'avoir l'avantage de la hauteur ne semblait plus du tout impressionnant.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Stiles » commença John de manière hésitante « Mais en tant que parent et en tant que shérif, je ne peux pas ignorer qu'il n'aura 18 ans que dans six mois »

« Dans cinq mois, une semaine et deux jours » lança malicieusement Stiles « Mais qui est-ce qui compte ? »

John se frotta les yeux d'exaspération « Quoiqu'il en soit, six ans c'est une grande différence d'âge. Ce n'est peut-être pas 10 ou 20 ans mais là tout de suite c'est une grande différence. Il y a un monde d'expérience et de maturité entre une personne de 17 ans et une personne de 23 ans »

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir infiniment plus de maturité et que j'aurais plus d'expérience dans tout juste cinq mois, une semaine et deux jours ? » demanda Stiles.

« Et bien tu penses évidemment que cinq mois, une semaine et deux jours c'est une vie à attendre alors que tu as demandé la permission d'avoir des relations sexuelles ! »

La tête de Derek se tourna brusquement pour regarder Stiles « Quoi ?! Tu lui as demandé si on pouvait avoir des relations sexuelles ? »

Stiles remua, fit des gestes maladroits et fit tomber sa bouteille d'eau. Il tendit la main brièvement et inutilement vers la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule sous le canapé. A un moment donné, il laissa finalement tomber la mission de récupérer la bouteille et se redressa brutalement pour répondre aux accusations… en ne niant rien du tout « Et alors ?! Tu ne peux rien savoir si tu ne demandes pas ! C'est la stratégie de base ! Tu ne vas pas aux négociations avec le strict minimum sur la table mec ! Tu demandes tout le paquet et tu fonces dans le tas ! J'ai demandé les relations sexuelles, papa a dit stop et on trouve un terrain d'entente ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui est le paquet dans ce scénario » gémit Derek « Putain Stiles, pas étonnant que ton père me déteste » Puis il se redressa pour regarder John, ignorant Stiles qui était à l'autre bout du canapé « Monsieur, je sais que c'est votre fils mais je voudrais m'excuser pour lui »

Stiles cria.

Les sourcils de John se haussèrent « Oh ? »

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'il allait vous demander de nous laisser sortir ensemble de manière convenable » Derek lança un regard noir en direction de Stiles « Comme par exemple sortir ensemble publiquement, aller au restaurant, voir un film… »

« Et bien techniquement, tu parles du fait de sortir ensemble » répliqua Stiles « Et 'sortir ensemble' peut couvrir une assez grande variété d'activités. Ca peut être un dîner et un film absolument mais je soutiens qu'une relation saine a une composante sexuelle aussi. C'est pas ma faute si on n'a pas vraiment définit ce que les mots 'sortir ensemble' voulaient dire pour toi et ce que ça voulait dire pour moi avant d'affirmer que tu étais d'accord avec ça si mon père nous donnait sa permission. Donc vraiment, c'est ta faute t'avais qu'à être plus spécifique »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis se couvrit le visage d'une main comme s'il combattait l'envie irrépressible d'étrangler Stiles. John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Derek affronter l'esprit réellement diabolique de Stiles Stilinski. C'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui partageait sa douleur.

« En dépit de toutes les définitions de 'sortir ensemble' » dit John « Je ne peux pas vous 'donner ma permission' pour avoir des relations sexuelles. C'est trop me demander »

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible monsieur » répondit Derek en envoyant à Stiles un regard dur. Stiles leva ses mains en l'air comme s'il avait été obligé de faire face à des puritains obtus.

« Je crois que ça ne sera pas un problème ? » demanda John en regardant Derek parce que c'était évident que Hale allait être le modèle du self control dans cette relation.

Tandis que Derek secouait gravement la tête, Stiles gémit « Oh allez papa ! C'est pas juste ! Aucun de mes amis n'a eu à attendre ! »

« Aucun de tes amis ne voulaient sortir avec quelqu'un de six ans plus vieux »

« Très bien, mais si c'était inévitable de toute façon, pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? »

« Cinq mois, une semaine et deux jours » répéta John en retour de manière vindicative. Non pas que John allait jeter des confettis le jour où Stiles aura 18 ans mais au moins, John saurait qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible en tant que père pour protéger son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adulte légalement.

« Ugh ! Je vais être le dernier puceau de tout le lycée ! » gémit Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai rencontré ce gamin Greenberg » riposta John.

Malgré son meilleur effort pour être dévasté par le décret de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles, Stiles rit. Derek répondit avec un sourire avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à son expression passablement sinistre, comme si le rire de Stiles avait amené un sourire sur le visage de Derek sans son contrôle. Ayant vu le sourire du coin de l'œil, Stiles regarda Derek et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en le saluant. Derek secoua la tête comme s'il était ennuyé mais ce n'était pas très convaincant.

Une partie effrayée de John commençait à apprécier de les regarder tous les deux ensemble. Il commençait à comprendre ce dont Mélissa parlait, à son plus grand désarroi « Mais je vous autorise à sortir ensemble comme le définit Derek »

Stiles grogna tandis que Derek hochait la tête « Merci monsieur »

« Et je m'attends à te voir à dîner au moins trois fois par semaine Derek »

Stiles se redressa à ça « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu sors avec lui fiston, je veux apprendre à le connaître » Il aurait voulu connaitre n'importe quel petit ami avec qui Stiles sortait mais surtout celui là. Garder un œil sur la situation ferait beaucoup de bien à son cœur.

Stiles était perdu « Mais tu le connais un petit peu non ? J'veux dire, trois soirs par semaine c'est un petit peu excessif tu crois pas ? Comment on va réussir à aller à de vrais rendez-vous si on est ici tout le temps ? »

« Pourquoi les dîners ici ne peuvent pas compter ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Derek le devança « C'est bon monsieur. Trois soirs par semaines ça ne sera pas un problème »

« Traître » siffla Stiles en direction de Derek. Quand celui-ci lui envoya une expression blasée, Stiles ajouta « Je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois aussi agréable. Ça m'fait flipper »

Derek haussa les épaules « Ton père est le chef ici »

« C'est le cas » John bomba légèrement le torse à cette reconnaissance « Et après un mois, si je suis à l'aise avec la tournure des événements, on pourra discuter du fait de diminuer les dîners à une ou deux fois par semaine »

Stiles grommela dans sa barbe mais ne fit pas d'autre réclamation, permettant à John de continuer à étaler les règles de cette relation « Ton couvre feu reste le même et je m'attends à ce que t'y tiennes. Si ça devient un problème, alors le fait que tu sortes avec Derek pourrait devenir un problème »

Stiles semblait offensé que sa permission de sortir avec Derek allait être utilisée comme instrument pour être sûr de l'obéissance de Stiles aux règles de la maison mais il semblerait que John ait finalement trouvé un avantage auquel Stiles accordait assez d'importance parce qu'il fit un brusque hochement de tête.

« Et je veux savoir quand est-ce que tu es avec lui » Quand Stiles se reprit pour protester contre le bracelet électronique ou le traçage GPS, John se dépêcha d'ajouter « Tout ce que je demande c'est un message pour me laisser savoir où tu es » Stiles avait été tellement secret ces dernières années et John était fatigué de se sentir comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec son propre fils. Tant qu'il savait que Stiles était avec Derek… et bien, ça serait une amélioration par rapport à l'année dernière où il n'était jamais sûr de où était son fils quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre en train de dormir.

« Je ferais en sorte de le lui rappeler » accorda Derek.

John pensa que peut-être il pouvait apprendre à aimer ce gamin, Derek.

Stiles se requinqua « Très bien, je suis d'accord pour les dîners et ce truc de Big brother (2) mais est-ce qu'on peut parler du fait que je puisse avoir un petit peu de contact physique ? »

A l'expression interrogative de John (et à celle horrifiée de Derek) Stiles se pencha en avant et plaida sa cause « J'ai saisi, pas de sexe mais tu dois me donner quelque chose ! Je peux même pas arriver à faire en sorte que Derek m'embrasse ! Je commence à penser qu'il le veut même pas ! »

« Ne sois pas stupide » marmonna Derek de manière grincheuse « bien sûr que je le veux »

« Mais tu ne le fais pas alors…? » Stiles regarda son père plein d'espoir.

On dirait que c'était le moment qui briserait juste un petit peu le cœur de John mais il était préparé à ça. Durant la dernière heure, il sentait mieux par rapport à la relation de son fils et à propos de Derek. Il pouvait donner un petit peu.

« Ok pour l'embrasser »

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent et il leva le poing en l'air « Oui ! »

Derek fit à Stiles une expression tendrement exaspérée.

« Excellent oui ! S'embrasser c'est bien ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça ! » s'enthousiasma Stiles puis il se jeta pratiquement sur John parce que Stiles ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de repousser les limites « Ok alors avec les baisers d'un côté et le sexe de l'autre… qui est interdit, j'ai saisi, j'ai saisi cinq sur cinq, cher père… mais qu'en est-il de tout ce qu'il y a au milieu ? »

Derek mima un désolé en direction de John tandis que le shérif se délectait de la vision de son fils aussi enjoué et vivant à nouveau. Et il voulait aussi l'étrangler un petit peu mais c'était juste le charme de Stiles. John aimerait toujours son fils mais il voulait aussi tout autant le secouer comme un prunier.

« On ne dresse pas une liste Stiles » prévint John. En grande partie parce que son cœur ne voulait pas le supporter. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire avec ça ? L'accrocher au frigo comme le premier dessin de maternelle de Stiles ? Absolument pas non.

« Ouais non ça serait vraiment bien trop d'information » accorda Stiles « mais peut-être quelques directives ? J'veux dire, même 'embrasser' c'est un petit peu vague, si tu y penses. Quel genre de baisers par exemple ? Et où ? Les possibilités sont infinies… »

« Stop ! » glapit en quelque sorte John.

Pour une fois, Stiles s'arrêta.

John considéra ses options pendant un moment, se demandant s'il y avait une quelconque façon pour qu'il échappe à cette conversation sans atteindre un niveau fatal d'embarras puis il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas s'il voulait être complètement clair sur le fait qu'il allait poser les limites tant qu'il avait son mot à dire sur la relation de Stiles avec son petit ami de 23 ans. Stiles pouvait prendre l'ambiguïté bien trop loin.

« Le pénis de personne n'entre dans personne d'aucune façon, forme ou état que ce soit. Vos pénis restent dans vos pantalons . Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent comme un cerf dans les feux d'une voiture.

Stiles semblait juste pensif. John pouvait voir son esprit se retourner et ce n'était pas bon pour la santé de John.

Stiles bondit sur l'occasion comme John s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse « Donc techniquement on pourrait… »

« Ah ! » John leva une main pour arrêter son fils là « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tous les failles auxquelles tu penses parce que je suis plutôt sûr que je ne vais pas les aimer et tu ne veux vraiment pas que je les descendent une à une n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ferma la bouche « Ah non. Nope, t'as raison. Je me tais là maintenant »

« Bien. Donc on va rester à 'gardez là dans votre pantalon' et pour l'amour du ciel, ne me parle pas des choses auxquelles tu penses et qui n'entrent pas dans cette restriction » Sérieusement, Stiles avait une de ces imagination et une connexion internet. C'était des monstres.

John se tourna vers Derek en soupirant « Je m'attends à ce que tu le contienne Derek. Je sais que c'est Stiles et que c'est un défi de taille mais on va reparler de cet accord si je me retrouve avec n'importe quel rapport pour attentat à la pudeur »

« Oui monsieur » dit Derek alors qu'au même moment, Stiles intervenait « Eeeettt, je suis juste là les gars »

« Ok, bien. Maintenant sortez d'ici. J'ai eu assez de cette conversation pour le moment »

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds, rebondissant presque sur les murs tellement il était extatique tandis que Derek prétendait trouver ça irritant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée tandis que John allumait la télévision pour laver la dernière heure de son cerveau avec un match de baseball.

Alors que les deux hommes sortaient, John entendit Stiles dire à Derek en ne chuchotant pas tellement « Tu vas commencer à faire ma lessive big guy parce que je vais tellement jouir dans mes pantalons maintenant… » avant que la porte ne se ferme bruyamment et que John se frappait littéralement le visage.

Il aimait son fils mais des fois c'était comme de vivre avec un ouragan.

Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de se lever et de retourner à la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Stiles et Derek étaient debout devant la maison l'un en face de l'autre à nouveau mais cette fois ci, ils souriaient tous les deux. Stiles était plein d'énergie. Derek semblait amoureux et peut-être même un petit peu soulagé.

Puis Stiles plongea en avant et planta un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres de Derek. John était maintenant certain qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça avant parce que Stiles n'avait clairement aucune connaissance du mouvement ou aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. On dirait plus qu'il attaquait Derek avec sa bouche. C'était tellement maladroit et tellement peu habile que John se sentait un petit peu désolé pour Stiles.

Jusqu'à ce que Derek prenne la relève et au moins l'un d'eux savait ce qu'il faisait. Derek enroula ses bras autour de Stiles et celui-ci se détendit dans son étreinte alors que le baiser se calmait. Et maintenant les deux hommes s'embrassaient au lieu que Stiles ne frappe les lèvres de Derek avec son visage. Stiles fondit contre le corps de Derek et leva les bras pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek.

C'était difficile à regarder parce que c'était la preuve que Stiles grandissait mais si John devait parier, il dirait que Derek aimait Stiles. Et ce n'était pas si mal… si Stiles devait grandir, autant qu'il grandisse en étant aimé. Claudia aurait voulu ça pour son fils. Ça, John en était certain. Il aurait préféré quelqu'un de plus proche de l'âge de Stiles mais depuis quand Stiles rendait la vie de ses parents faciles ?

Putain, peut-être même que Derek aurait une influence équilibrante sur la vie de Stiles. Dieu seul savait que Stiles en avait besoin. Et Hale semblait avoir peur de faire la bonne chose pour Stiles même si c'était la dernière chose que Stiles voulait. S'il y avait quelqu'un là dehors qui pouvait contenir Stiles, lui faire garder les pieds sur terre et bien…

Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se voir… depuis quand le fait que les parents interdisent leurs enfants de voir quelqu'un avait déjà marché ? Donc il allait espérer le meilleur. Heureusement, durant cinq mois, une semaine et deux jours il allait savoir s'il allait pouvoir avoir confiance en Derek Hale avec le cœur de son fils.

Et dans l'intérêt de Stiles, John espérait que la réponse allait être oui.

* * *

 **(1) Le pincement du nerf Vulcain est une technique utilisé par les Vulcains dans Star Trek pour rendre inconscient quelqu'un. Pour ça ils les pincent quelque part à la base du cou.**

 **(2) Big Brother est un personnage du roman 1984 de George Orwell qui surveille toute la population.**

 **Alors alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé notre shérif dans ce chapitre ? Il est pas génial ? (Lucette super fan !)**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette trad vous à plu c'est vrai qu'elle changeait un petit peu de l'ordinaire mais c'est ça qui était bien !**

 **Je tenais encore à tous vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires et j'espère vraiment que la prochaine trad vous plaira ! Donc c'est pour ça que je vous offre un petit extrait de la prochaine trad. Pour information c'est un canon à chapitres. Gros bisous à tout le monde.**

 _« Stiles a disparu »..._

 _« Sauf que ce ne sont pas des chasseurs »..._

 _« Ah mon cher neveu »..._

 _Derek oublia où ils étaient pendant un instant…_

 _« Ok tu as gagné je le concède »..._

 **Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites. Pour info i chapitres à cette nouvelle trad.**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour la nouvelle trad et en attendant portez vous bien (c'est un ordre !)**

 **Et sachez que vous lecteurs, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire !**


End file.
